goodbye for now
by GoddessFreyja08
Summary: lucy and laxus is a happy newly wed couple, for lucy this is a dream come true but one illness can turn her whole life upside down. LALU
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! please enjoy reading!**

* * *

lucy smiled at the toddler before her, golden hair with brown eyes, for her it is the most beutiful sight she ever seen, Tomoko Dreyar a cute name for their baby, the baby was gurgling and turning inside his cradle inside fairytail, his father Laxus was sneeking up behind his wife, lucy dreyar.

Laxus quitely sneeked up behind lucy, so he could suprise her he loved it when she looked suprised, funny yet very cute, he only shows this side to lucy he does not want people to know that deep inside the master of fairy tail is such a softie.

"WAH!" lucy shouted as laxus tickled her, "laxus! please stop! i give up!" lucy managed to say between giggles, "hi babe.." laxus said kissing lucy on the lips for a short moment, lucy giggled outside he is such a bad guy but inside he is so sweet she thought, "hello..", before they could kiss again the baby cried, signaling lucy that its time for the baby's lunch.

the sweet couple headed towards the baby and laxus picked up the baby and swung him up and down, the cute toddler laughed,good thing the craddle is inside his office so no one can disturb his only son.

"laxus, you should go eat now, i will join you after i feed tomoko" lucy said "nah..i'm not hungry yet i'll wait for you" laxus said, suddenly something flashed, lucy looked at laxus asking the silent question what did you do? but laxus said "what? i did not do anything" then at the same time they looked at their son their soon was holding a lightning bolt ang waving it as if it was not dangerous.

lucy looked worried that their son may hurt himself but laxus on the other hand smiled widely and said "that's my son! playing with lightning at a young age" "laxus... won't he hurt himself" lucy said tugging at laxus while not taking her eyes off her son " no, of course not! he is my son so he won't get hurt by any lightning".

"okay, but please can you take that away, i'm gonna feed him now" lucy said, laxus smirked and took the lightning rod from his son and ate it "he makes pretty tastey electric" he said, lucy then picked him up and placed him on a high chair and went to get a food bowl, a spoon and some baby food mirajane gave them.

while feeding tomoko lucy suddenly felt weak, she set down the baby food on tomoko's high chair and stood up to regain her posture, laxus sensing that somethings wrong with lucy rushed to her side and held her.

"lucy..are you alright?" laxus asked "i don't know... maybe i should go home and rest for a while...can you feed tomoko?" lucy replied looking very pale "ok, don't worry about tomoko i can take care of him" laxus said "take care and rest well my love" laxus kissed lucy on the forehead, then lucy called out loke.

"you called me?" loke said but one look at his master and worry spreaded throughout his face "loke, i need you to escort me to our mansion" lucy said "okay" that's all loke said and nodded to laxus signaling to fill him in later, loke carried lucy bridal style, before he teleported to laxus & lucy's mansion he saw laxus' face full of jealousy and they were off with a golden light surrounding them.

(when they arrived in the master's bedroom)

"you should not push yourself too hard lucy" said loke laying lucy down, he looked at his master carefully her smooth skin before it is pinkish white now the palest white, her brown eyes are still full of life, and the figure of her body is stilll perfect even though she is a mother, long ago he had a crush on his master but now that admiration is still there but it will stay like that no more no less, "so, lucy..when are you gonna tell them?" loke asked, when he met lucy's gaze her eyes were full of worry and sadness...

* * *

**GoddessFreyja:done! sorry if it's too short, i'll try to make a longer chapter for the second chapter.**

**Laxus:what's her secret?**

**Loke:sorry but i promised her i won't tell..**

**Laxus:TELL ME NOW!**

**Loke: nope...**

**(a thunder storm is starting)**

**GoddessFreyja: eep! i'm scared...**

**Plue: puuun puun**

**GoddessFreyja:aww thanks plue, thanks for comforting me here**

**Plue:pun!**

**GoddessFreyja:'til next time! bye! thaks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the chapter 2 guys! thank you for reading this please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

lucy was worried about what to say to her beloved husband, and what about their child?, she did not want to leave them, and she loves them very much so the question raised by loke brings fear to her.

"well how will you tell them? or are you not gonna tell them at all?" loke said seriously, he knows that soon he will bid farewell to his beloved master and friend, "*sigh* i guess i will have to tell them in a letter... but there are other things that i must do now" lucy said but when she stood up she lost her balance, luckily loke was quick enough to catch her.

"be careful!" he said "you have to rest now... you can do the important things later", "i guess your right.. good night loke" lucy replied laying back down on her bed quickly falling asleep, "i guess i have to head towards fairytail now" loke said to himself.

(when he arrived at fairy tail he headed towards the office)

"is he... humming to his baby?" wendy whispered "i think so..." romeo whispered back leaning at the door "oh i did not know laxus can be so sweet!..i mean master laxus" wendy said just then loke came up behind them.

"ahem.." loke coughed "eek!" wendy sqeaked "please don't tell laxus" romeo said "i think there's no need for that" loke said pointing behind them, slowly romeo & wendy turned around, a angry laxus was at the door quickly wendy & romeo ran away.

"so what were you humming to tomoko?" loke asked, "what his mother always sings to him, just the chorus of that song and he instanly falls asleep" laxus said looking at his son "so..what did lucy do that made her tired?" loke said "well she helped mira at the bar, fixed the tables broken by gray and natsu, baked a cake for erza, cared for tomoko and much more, so is she okay now?" laxus said "yes, she's resting now" loke replied.

(while the two men are talking a mysterious figure appeared in front of lucy)

"lucy..." the figure said "who are you?" lucy said "i'm isis, and i have seen you suffer lucy, so i will give you a few years to live but once your child learns your sickness i'll immeadiately take your life, understand?" isis said "i understand" lucy said, with that lucy glowed a bright green light and when she opened her eyes isis was gone and she felt a whole lot better.

lucy immeadietly summoned loke to tell him the good news and the bad news, "lucy what is it? are you alright?" loke asked worriedly because he thinks that she might not bear the pain any longer, but one look at his master tells him completely the opposite.

her eyes sparkled like stars in the sky, her skin was full of life and her lips was red as cherries, "loke look i'm alright again!" lucy said cheerfully "but this was a gift from a friend and she said that if my son knows about my sickness she'll immeadietly take away my life" lucy added in a serious tone.

"well that does not matter for now, because for now you'll be telling me more details of your sickness" a man said "huh?" lucy gasped, she was suprised to see her husband behind loke, "how did you get here?" lucy asked "well you see.."

_flash back_

_"aren't you getting bored of just sitting here" loke asked "yeah, kinda.." laxus said, loke headed towards the table andpositioned his arm "what are you doing?" laxus asked "let's play, arm wrestling!" loke said, "i'm not playing that...i did not know you were that immature loke" laxus said "awww, daddy bear is too scared and weak to beat me..." loke said teasingly, with the words loke said laxus turned around and positioned his arm on the table "YOU'RE ON LOKE!" laxus shouted just before the match started electric flowed out of their eyes, fighting for dominance._

_end of flash back_

"so i told my story... so you tell yours.." laxus said, "well.." Lucy stalled

* * *

**goddessfreyja:cliffhanger everybody!**

**Lucy:nice going! that was some cliffhanger**

**Laxus: still this chapter is still too short**

**goddessfreyja:well why don't you write it?!**

**Laxus: easy flat girl..**

**Lucy: laxus! please don't do that! the rain of terror will fall on you...**

**(lucy quickly ran away)**

**Laxus: well i can say it and she ain't gonna do anything about it right flat girl?**

**GoddessFreyja:(eminating dark aura) you should really keep your mouth shut Laxus, they don't call me 'Goddess' for nothing..**

**Laxus: test me..**

**GoddessFreyja: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**(immeadietly powerful swords appear, the sky became dark, and GoddessFreyja was surrounded by the darkest auras)**

**Lucy: since GoddessFreyja is busy i'll take care of the good byes,now wheres that script ahh here it is, thanks guys for reviewing it really cleared freyja's mind out of that writers block, she realy wants to thank you for supporting her.. she says her followers are her inspirations well, till the next chapter bye**

**Laxus: AHHH I FEEL LIKE I'M IN HELL ALREADY PLEASE STOP IT!**

**Goddessfreyja:DIE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the third chapter guys! have fun!**

* * *

"the truth is i have a disease laxus, and this illness could kill me.. but i'm alright now.." lucy said, laxus said nothing his bangs were covering his eyes, "laxus..." loke said, a thunderstorm formed outside and laxus dashed out of the room.

"laxus... i'm sorry..." lucy said feeling guilty, "laxus has to know sooner or later .." loke comforted, "i want to tell him this..but not now..." lucy said solemly, suddenly she remembered something important.

"loke please go back to your world... i need to take care of something important.." lucy said "if thats what you want" loke said adjusting his glasses and he disappeared with a golden light, "now to think of my will" lucy mumbled (she wrote this):

_**THE WILL OF LUCY HEARTFILLIA**_

_**when i pass on, i will leave all of my keys to my precious son Tomoko Dreyar when he comes to the age of fifteen, i trust that he will take care of them and not abuse them, should he even abuse one of his keys, i will assign laxus to find appropriate owners for them.**_

_**as for my beloved husdand Laxus i will give him my treasure and my secret dojo , the place of the treasure is in a letter attached to this will, i request that he use them to train our son Tomoko in combat, and there is something for my husband too inside the the treasure chest is the legendary lightning sword, known to make you unbeatable.**_

_**i will end this will by saying that my family is the most important thing for me in the whole world, i will always watch over them even if they don't see me anymore, please this is only goodbye for now, we will see each other soon.**_

*lucy pov*

done! now to secure the treasure "i summon thee, virgo" lucy said "you called princess?" virgo said "i need you to help me in something... can you teleport like loke does?" lucy asked, "yes, but where are we going?" virgo asked "to my old home..."

*laxus pov* (somewhere in a forest)

how could she do this to me? keeping a secret like that... doesn't she trust me?! "i see it took you by suprise.." a voice said, i turned around to see who's there ready to beat whoever was with me while i'm in a horrible mood, but i quickly relaxed when i just saw loke "oh...its you..."i replied "why didn't she tell me loke? doesn't she trust me?" i added "she wanted to tell you but she doesn't know how... she was worried that you might worry too much about her.. and you know her, she does not want to make other people worry" loke explained to me.

"i understand... i should go back to apologize to her for over reacting" i said, with that i turned around to walk towards the mansion, hmmm... i think i should buy her some milk shake to make sure she would forgive me.

*lucy pov*

finally we are here, its been awhile since i saw my old home, it is full of memories, i suddenly felt sadness inside me, this place reminds me of my father and mother.. i should think of my family now.

as i make my way behind my old home i remember this is where i put all of my treasures if i remember it correctly my treasure chest is behind the sakura tree, "virgo can you dig a hole behind the sakura tree? but please be careful because i have something important there" i said to virgo "yes princess.." a few seconds later vigo came back with a treasure chest.

as i opened it, handful of gold coins and gems filled the trunk i closed the treasure chest and asked virgo to bury it.

* * *

**GoddessFreyja: i'm so sorry guys!, i'm having a major writer's block that's why i could not update sooner, anyway the next chapter is a time skip, please continue to read my stories, i love you guys for reading it.**

**Lucy: hey, have you seen laxus around?**

**GoddessFreyja: oh! i forgot to take him out of my dungeon, he has not eaten anything the past 3 weeks, but i bet he is still alive...**

**Lucy: oh okay! ^_^**

**GoddessFreyja: till the next time! ^_^**

**Lucy:time to let him go Freyja**

**GoddessFreyja: ok... XP**


End file.
